


Sunrise, Sunset

by tuathafaerie (Belphoebe)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Post-Ending, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belphoebe/pseuds/tuathafaerie
Summary: After time rewinds, a Sheikah is lost in it's grip. But it seems as if Malon's book holds him closer than is thought.
Relationships: Malon/Sheik (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Sunrise, Sunset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nenagh24 (EverFascinated)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverFascinated/gifts).



> Found some of my old fiction, so I am reposting it here.

_Who am I?_

_I was thought to exist, but it was an illusion. Life was an illusion._

_Time..._

_Time was the greatest illusion of all..._

* * *

"Malon!" Soft scrapes of leather boots filled the room as a young blond boy looked around, his face painted with an annoyed frown. A fairy floated at his back, sneezing from the dust the movements caused. The boy took a few more steps forward, cupping his hands to his mouth as he yelled out again. "Malon!"

The light from the fairy bobbled slightly. "Come _on_ , Link, we have to meet Zelda now!"

Ignoring it, in what seemed to be ingrained habit, Link continued moving forward, deeper into the Royal Hylian Library, amid tall shelves overflowing with books, making even the large room look very crowded and Link's search for his errant friend more difficult. He put a hand to his head, pushing his hat just slightly, and wondered why he had brought the girl with him in the first place. If only she hadn't been so good at begging to accompany him when he stopped by Lon Lon Ranch. And if only he was better at refusing people when they asked favors of him.

A final call and that would be it. Zelda understood tardiness, but he didn't think she'd be _that_ forgiving when he was already a couple of hours late, stocking up on supplies.

" _Malon!"_

Small giggles floated up. "Teehee!" Blue eyes watched with humor as the boy twisted and turned rapidly as he tried to follow the noise, paused suddenly, then turned a reproachful glare towards the ceiling.

Her name this time came out slightly more threatening. _"Malon."_

She responded, a tad mockingly, bobbing her head with an unheard rhythm. " _Fairy boy_." Seeing his glare worsening, Malon only laughed more.

Link was forced to shake his head as he sighed. "Come down from there, we have to go now." He waited until she nodded and hopped down from one of the higher shelves, then moved for the door. Halfway there, he paused and glanced back. "What were you doing anyway?"

"What else?" Malon asked impishly, catching up with him and flashing a smile. "I was reading, duh."

The blond rolled his eyes. "You don't need to be on top of a bookcase to do that," he pointed out blandly.

"Well, the book was high up, how else was I supposed to get it?" She ignored his tired look in favor of bringing up the object in her hands, flipping through the pages almost reverently. "It's a really pretty book, and I wanted to read it." Blue eyes flashed at the almost matching indigo color, clasped with what appeared to be a faded bronzish material, and etched with a most peculiar eye. No words on the cover revealed it's contents. With care, Malon, secured the book closed once more. "I've only read a couple of pages, the words are confusing, but I still like it." She tilted her head as she glanced at Link. "It's adventure, I think. About a warrior. Only he's not a warrior yet, he's training to become one." The girl grinned and let out a small laugh. "Kind've like you, huh?"

Blond eyebrows rose slightly as the eyes moved from their contemplation of the eye on the cover, which seemed frightfully familiar. " _Sure._ " There was sarcasm in the word. "And who was it exactly that saved you from Ganondorf? And rescued Termina?"

Tossing her head, the farm girl continued walking with a smile. "Half of that's in the future, and I haven't done that yet, and never will because you changed it, and the other half I wasn't with you for." She glanced back at Link for a second, then continued walking, half self-importantly. "So all I have is your word, fairy boy."

"I'm not lying!" Link replied quickly, indignant as he strode to her side and out of the room with her, the fairy floating behind, tsking to herself at their slow pace.

Malon giggled once more. "I know, I trust you. Epona likes you, so you have to be a good person. And you're my friend." The redhead swayed slightly closer to him as they walked, making Link turn his head slightly in surprise and small flustering as she spoke softly into his ear. "But mostly because the princess backs your crazy story up, and so I'm forced to go along with it." She leaned back with a grin at his quickly changing expressions - blank shock to swift disgruntlement - then sprinted off from the retort she knew was coming.

" _Malon!"_

* * *

_How was I born? An idea brought to fruition under harsh circumstances? Or was I something more?_

_...I can't remember. I wish I could, but even my memories of the passing days are fading._

_All I have are sensations. A vague awareness of the world at first, I think I wasn't quite alive then. I'm not sure. But suddenly, as my reality in the minds of others grew, I felt myself enlarging, the world became a clearer picture, corners gained sharpness, life gained vitality. I was a soft, but definitely real presence. Yes, I remember existing_ to a degree _back then._

_And then suddenly-_

_Fire! I was burning inside! My reality was changed, forced,_ fitted _, to another. A carefully tailored mask became life, but at least I was_ real _. Somehow._

_I can't remember much after that. Melodies float through my awareness. A blond - no, wait, I was blond, wasn't I? But there was another..._

_Yes... yes, I think I entered discourse with him several times! But where, and for what reason, remains blurred._

_There was another, similar to me in stature, a woman, hair white, from shock or age, or perhaps just natural traits, I am unsure, but different. I ... I was based on her? No, I think my character was based upon what she was..._

_I have a feeling I existed long before she. Perhaps I am wrong-_

_but nowadays, I have come to trust my instincts. They are one of the few things that remain..._

* * *

A girl stood in the outdoor courtyard, tapping her foot impatiently as she leaned against a window sill. Honestly, she sent the letter to him days ago for this very reason, and still!

Pounding footsteps broke off her train of thought, and she turned to view the scene.

"Ha _ha!_ You'll never catch me, fairy boy! Who do you think it was that taught you about obstacle courses?" The redhead's face was turned behind her, paying no heed to the ground in front in favor of teasing her pursuer.

An annoyed muttering followed with more swiftly placed steps. "I don't really think wiggling through bushes and blowing kisses at the guards to get through really counts, Malon."

"Tough luck. They all know me from my father's visits." She was smiling as she finally turned her head back. "All's fair in love and - P-princess Zelda!" Booted feet came to an abrupt halt as Malon gasped, spotting the girl standing a few feet away with a small ironic smile on her face. The redhead had no time to make apologies as Link made his final sprint around the corner, coming out of his quick roll just in time to slam into her. "Oophf!"

"Ugh!" They tumbled to the ground in a messy heap. A soft "Oh..." came as slippered feet padded quickly over to ensure no injuries.

Link was sitting up and shaking his head, clearing it from the daze. He frowned as he felt the earth lurch beneath him, then tensed in surprise as hands from below ingloriously shoved him off with a small protest of "you're heavy!"

"Malon?" The boy resettled himself, then shook his head at his companion, who was rubbing her elbow, trying to favor the bruise that was sure to develop. "Jeez, I've told you that this castle is sometimes dangerous. You tripped, didn't you?" He frowned. "And what did you mean by 'all's fair in love and Princess Zelda?'"

"I mean you should lighten up on cakes," Malon retorted easily. She glanced at him, then gave a nervous smile. "And behind you."

Throwing the girl a puzzled look, Link slowly spun, only to find another blond looking at him squarely. The boy looked away quickly and winced, taking in the fact that, yes, this _was_ that courtyard, and yes, he _was_ going to be in major trouble. "Oh, hi..."

"You're late."

The hero of time avoided Zelda's gaze. "Well... you know, things came up."

"Like a race-" the princess started archly, keeping her stern eyes on the boy.

"Uh..."

"-that I was not included in?" Arms folded across her chest as she fixed her friend with the hardest of mock angry eyes as Malon choked on laughter in the background.

Staring at the picture of a red dressed plumber through the window, Link retained just the state of mind to blink. What was that? He turned back as Malon answered for him, still giggling slightly.

"We didn't think you'd want to be a part of it."

"A princess does need her exercise once in a while." Finally, she relaxed to a wry smile once more. "Next time, do try to remember that you're in my father's castle. And we've got much better places to conduct a race than up and down the hallways."

Link also let his shoulders relax as he nodded quickly, straightening his tunic up and helping Malon to stand. Zelda moved off, to the small bench nearby, and waved to the other two. They moved over to where she was, Link sitting on the bench as well while Malon easily sat in the grass, a little apart. She was only an invited guest, after all, and even though they were hardly more than twelve, she knew that it was time to get down to business, and that did not include her.

Zelda's voice broke through her musings however. "What's that?" The tone was curious as the blue eyed princess eyed the object in Malon's hands.

The other girl looked back to her book. "This?" She lifted it up for Zelda to view. "Oh, um, I found it in your library." She blushed lightly at having been caught taking something without asking.

On the bench, the princess frowned. "Hmm... That book... I think it was Impa's. Be careful with it."

"Oh?" Malon let out a surprised laugh. "Ah, no, it's only an adventure book! She must have brought it to read stories out of. Nothing dangerous at all!"

Lifting an eyebrow at the books contents, Zelda tilted her head, then shrugged. She still felt something different about that book, but she couldn't place it, and she didn't really want to worry her friends without a good reason, so she let it go. "Well, don't forget to return it when you're finished," she finished practically, turning away from the thought as she looked back at Link. "Now, I think father's recently been involved in improving relations with the Gorons, and I know it might seem silly to ask you, but I was wondering if you could go up and visit with them. The envoy goes tomorrow and..."

* * *

_The hours seem endless here, as if I'm losing any possibility of becoming real once more. My old adventure is becoming more and more dreamlike. Sometimes, secretly, I am afraid it never existed. Or perhaps, did exist, but now... no longer does. It is hard to explain, this instinctual feeling._

_And sometimes, I'm afraid I'm going crazy._

_That doesn't scare me so much. In this half, no quarter existence, saneness doesn't really have much meaning._

_But what I'm most afraid of - I'm afraid I'm being forgotten..._

* * *

Feet kicked lazy patterns into the air as Malon lay now on her bed, the lamplight flickering beside her and displaying shadows on the wall that moved and swayed in rhythm to her limbs. In contrast, her eyes danced a much more concentrated set, quivering slightly as she read to herself, taking in the contents of her book.

' _The young boy breathed heavily, waiting for his moment to move. Below him sat the target of the first mission, an emissary from the neighboring people. Technically, they were here to talk to his father, the chief of the clan, but it was feared their trip had a much more militaristic goal. For who would bring along an entire company of soldiers as a guard?_

_Watching as one man stood and moved away from the firelight, waving off protests as he wanted to get a bit of fresh air, the boy felt his breathing still entirely._

_This was it. It was now or never._

_The man took a few steps closer, just out of sight of the camp, and the boy fell from the tree, swiftly and silently, as a knife appeared in his hand. Knees bent with the landing and he let his body move with it, using the momentum to propel him forward at a low height, quickly dodging under the unconscious turn of the enemy, arms pulled back to the side, before jutting upwards, securing the man in a quick but violent armlock. As the enemy drew in a rough breath, something chillingly cold pressed against his throat._

" _Don't move or your life is forfeit," the boy hissed out, a quick threat as the knife remained a palpable threat._

_The man he held had stopped moving, and his head was lifted high. After a moment, he spoke. "Why do you hesitate?"_

_The knife pressed harder for a moment, but didn't pierce._

" _Surely you must mean to kill me, the invader. Why do you stop?"_

_Behind him, the boy's mind was racing, unsure. His right hand held the knife at an even level, neither finishing the job nor letting the enemy free. Finally, curiosity won, and he spoke again. "Why do you come to these lands?" It was hissed out in frustration. "Does the King of Hyrule really find us so despicable that he wants to erase our entire race with his armies? Tell me! For what purpose do you bring so many?"_

_The man paused, then chuckled slightly. "On the contrary, these are only my guards. I'm afraid they wouldn't let me leave with out a sufficient watch to where the captain was satisfied. I've come to talk, not fight."_

_Frowning, the boy paused, then gasped. This was-'_

"Malon!"

On the bed, the girl jumped, then sighed. "What?" she called back, slightly irritated. Just when it had gotten really interesting!

"Ye've got to go ta bed for the night!" Talon's voice could be heard from the bottom of the stairs, yelling upwards. "There's chores ta be done in the mornin'."

Malon groaned, but laid the book down underneath her bed, then flipped off the light. "'Night, dad!"

"That's a good girl." He nodded to himself, seeing the light from underneath the door go off. "'Night, Malon."

And below the bed the novel stayed, for that night, and quite a few after, forgotten in the rush of work and everyday living.

* * *

_I am lost here. There are no spatial aspects, only time._

_And that has been ripped away from me..._

* * *

Standing in front of the one mirror in the house, a redhead brushed her hair out over her shoulder, humming softly to herself. An older, more grown face smiled back at her, but the eyes were still as playful as ever, not having known the same cruelty as the her from a different time. Setting the brush down, a long yellow ribbon came out and was swiftly tied around her hair, into a fashionable bow.

A call came from below. "Malon?"

Giving herself one last glance in the mirror, the girl moved quickly away. "Coming!" She glided down the stairs, only to run into her father at the bottom of it.

The older man caught her arms to stop her, then frowned slightly at her appearance. "Hey, where're ya going?"

Malon blushed slightly. "Oh, you know, I'm getting the fairy boy to take me into town again, that's all." She backed away, quickly moving off.

Talon sighed. "Ack, you're not chasing that one boy in Hyrule Market, are ya? I'm telling you, a half rate merchant isn't really the right kind of person I want seeing my little girl!"

She laughed sheepishly, trying to change the subject. "Honestly, I'm only going to pick up that dress I ordered last week, I swear!"

"Then it's the tailor now!"

"Dad!" The girl walked to the table, rolling her eyes as she sat down to wait.

With a soft grumble, her father joined her, settling down on one of the chairs as he gazed at his daughter. All grown up, it seemed, almost eighteen, it felt like she was drifting farther and farther away sometimes. But, and here his eyes misted, she looked more and more like her mother too, with that long hair and lovely features. And her determined personality as well. Talon sighed again. As much as he didn't want to admit it, the girl was just as strong willed as her mother, and if his wife had defied her parents to marry him, then Malon probably wouldn't have much trouble doing the same.

As the parent though this time, he wished she wouldn't. His arms crossed on the table as he looked at her squarely. "I just don't get it! Why aren't ya dating someone like Link? That's a fine man! Look, when he was younger, he even offered ta marry you!" Talon paused, frowning and mumbling. "Or was that me? Ah, well, doesn't matter."

Malon could only roll her eyes. "Dad, the fairy boy's nice and all, but we're only friends. He thinks of me as another kid sister, like Saria. And anyway, he's always doing things for the castle now. It's not like when he was younger when we could run off and have adventures whenever we wanted. He's got a real job, as a knight. For the princess," she added meaningfully.

Gazing at his hands, Talon was silent for a long while. When the fingers finally closed, he glanced up at the girl with a gleam in his eye. "Are ya sure you don't want me ta ask him again?"

"I don't," she replied firmly, smiling even while shaking her head fondly. She stood as she heard galloping through the farm entrance. "Well! I'll see you later, dad. Be back before sunset!" And with that, she was out the door and yelling a hello to Link, who smiled, pulled her up onto Epona behind him, then waved to Talon who had come out the door to see them off.

Again, the man shook his head. He just didn't understand his daughter sometimes. Who out there could be better than Link?

* * *

_My hand disappeared today._

_I can't help laughing a bit at that. Really, I thought it was just my memory that was fading, but looks like it's all of me. Because I'm only a memory myself._

_If it hadn't happened again, and wasn't happening again now, faded from my view as I stare through it with a vague sort of horror, I'm not sure I would even be able to say it was real._

_By tomorrow, I'm bound to have forgotten it had even occurred._

_Until my legs or whatnot go._

* * *

"So, back to the market again?" Link asked, tossing a look over his shoulder at the girl behind him, who was closing her eyes as she felt the rush of the wind. Slowly, the blue eyes opened.

"Hm? Oh, yes. I'm picking up my dress I got fitted for last week." She just caught the boy rolling his eyes. A swift punch was delivered to his arm. "Come on, I haven't had a new dress in ages!"

"Huh, feels like just last month to me."

"That was a work skirt, you idiot!"

Link laughed slightly as she hit him in the arm again, and he leaned down Epona's neck, urging the horse to go faster and force Malon to hang on instead of mauling him in order to remain seated. Mostly for that fact, they made it to the market in no time at all. Walking sedately, Link escorted the girl to the tailor's, chatting softly. "So why are you getting the new dress?"

"I told you," Malon replied, glancing into the shops, "my old one is over a year old. It's getting faded."

"Not just that." The blond shook his head. "Look, I know you don't really care what you wear much," he ignored her glare at that, "so there must be another reason." A pointed stare was turned on Malon. "Is there someone I should know about in case I have to beat him up?"

Sighing, the redhead glanced away. "Not really. I've got a date next Saturday with the new assistant in the Bombchu shop, but... well, he's nice and all, and I suppose he's handsome, too..." Her tone was mitigating.

Link's face changed to one of understanding. "You're just not interested that way, huh?"

"Not really, no," Malon sighed back.

"Then why are you going out with him?" To the hero of time, the problem seemed very straightforward indeed.

At the other end of the spectrum, the redhead appeared puzzled. "I'm not sure. I suppose it's a feeling. He's very earnest, you know? But quiet. And the way he looks at something when he's working..." She shrugged as she failed to find the right description. "He - he reminds me of someone, I suppose."

"Really?" Link was frowning. "I'll have to take a look at him next time." They came to a stop outside a store. "Well, here you go. Should I come pick you back up in the market, or will you have wandered off again?"

"Don't say it like I'm my father," Malon joked, making a face.

The blond looked at her flatly. "Hey, you might not remember the day you disappeared on me in the library, but I do." He winced. "I thought I was going to get into big trouble for that one."

"You? I thought Zelda was going to reprimand me for the book! I stole it, remember?"

"Oh, come on, it wasn't that bad," Link said. To him, his own situation had been slightly more of a problem to the princess. Late again. And the lecture Navi had given him later, it made his ears buzz even thinking about it. He turned his mind to less painful thoughts. "What happened to that book anyway?"

Malon blinked, then slowly frowned. "Hm, I don't recall ever finishing it. I guess I must have returned it." But her tone said she was uncertain about that.

Link sighed. "Don't worry, I'm sure they don't miss it by now." Patting her on the shoulder, the boy moved off, squaring his shoulders as he went to see the princess for his next assignment. He hoped it was more exciting this time.

* * *

_Legs, arms, even parts of my torso have been flickering. I have no idea how to fix this, and I know I should be worried, but I can not find the motivation. Life, such an empty dream after all._

_If I disappear... will they notice?_

_It's the only thing I can care about any longer._

* * *

It was a week later, after her second date with the shop assistant, that Malon came home, late and tired, to flop down on her bed. Talon was already snoring softly nearby, so she didn't want to turn on a light. Staring at her ceiling for a moment, with the vague thought of 'what the heck am I doing this for?' running through her head, Malon finally sat up again, sighing as she untied the ribbon around her hair and let the tresses hang lose. Fingers fell limply to her sides, and the ribbon fluttered out of sight.

Tsking and frowning to herself, she groaned slightly as she stood up, fumbling for the edge of her bed as she felt around for the fabric. Fingers groped blindly in the twilight and hit something bulkier than the ribbon could ever be. Pausing, Malon felt around and grabbed the ribbon, bringing the object out with it.

The moonlight from the cracks in the shutters revealed a bluish grey cover with some sort of metallic clasping. Eyebrows shooting up with surprise, Malon slowly laid it on the bed.

The book. Now her book, she supposed. Link had said the Royal Library probably wasn't looking for it any longer. Staring at it for a moment, her thoughts were slow. What had it been about? That's right, a boy, a warrior boy, who was also somewhat of a bard, and, if she remembered correctly, son of a chief. It had been an adventure, though she was hard pressed to remember what had happened.

And the ending was still a mystery to her.

Suddenly she realized that she wanted to know what it was. Standing softly, the ribbon fell from her hands as she moved away from the bed, opening the door softly, and moving back down the stairs, book in hand.

* * *

_It - It stopped? I glanced down just a moment ago to see my body, slowly, begin to rematerialize. What is this, even in obscurity, characters are not allowed to fade peacefully away!_

_...inexplicably, I feel happy about that. Which is strange, because I have not felt such a strong emotion for some time now._

_It's all strange. Especially this pounding in my heart. Anticipation?_

_I laugh sorrowfully to myself at this. For all that I am jaded, please, for the love of Din, do not let this be a false dream, come to delude my final hope._

_I should not dare even hope._

* * *

By the time the morning came, Malon was turning the final pages. Sunrise cast a dual illumination on the script, but the blue eyes barely noticed it. They were reeling in information.

This book, with the eye etched in the cover, told the story of the beginning of the alliance of the Sheikah and the King of Hyrule, and her character, because she felt he was hers, no matter how deluded it may have seemed, was part of the cataclysmic change from wary neighbors, almost enemies, to sworn friends. He, mostly by accident, had captured the king. He had been uncertain as to what to do, not trusting the man's words. Instead, he had moved him away from his encampment of men, led him through the dangers of the forest, past the traps his people had laid for what they assumed was an army, and carefully watched his character. What he had seen was enough to convince him to bring the man to his father, the chief.

And, in exchange, the king had also been gauging the young man before him, and found him unusually intelligent, cautious, and of good judgment. And the journey had made him more than respectful of the fighting capability of the Sheikah. Even if he were coming to attack, he doubted very much that he could have done much damage without depleting almost his entire force.

So when the two leaders had spoken, the agreement was much easier made and the bonds much stronger. As a symbol, the young man stood in the middle of the agreement and was welcomed almost as a foster son to the king. He became the eyes and ears for both sides of the bond, and yet managed to keep them both in harmony. When war came against their alliance he worked among the front lines, a clever scout, swift and fast, but also a brave warrior when the time called for it. He taught the Hylians many Sheikah defense techniques, and in exchange brought the more bold maneuvers back to his own people. Both gained from the alliance, and the young boy, grown to a young man in the time period, still remained a crucial element.

But as time passed the Sheikah knew they needed more than just one person for the alliance to rest on, to insure it's firmness, in case the young man, Nayru forbid, ever died. Slowly he was joined by more, both Hylian and Sheikah, who kept the bond firm, though he remained beloved himself. And as he was nearing his late twenties, the chief, his father, called him home.

Malon turned another page, still enthralled. According to Sheikah tradition he was honored with the title of a national hero. He had done so much for his people that they honored him with a large feast and many gifts. Another page turned. At the end of the evening his father stood and toasted him, presenting him with a final choice. If he wanted, to serve the people, he could take part in a ritual that would allow him to be called on in times of need. When disaster befell his nation the hero would again arise to conquer it.

Fingers trembled on the page. It was a book, Malon insisted to herself, just a book. But she couldn't shake the feeling. The last page was lifted and slowly, carefully turned.

The young man, knowing the great sacrifice of such an honor, stood before his father and, though he was fearful, he accepted.

Then the narration ended. Malon almost screamed in frustration, turning over the back cover, trying to scrape more pages out of it. But there were none, only the simple line at the end.

' _From that day forward, he, the greatest of them, was known only to his people as Sheik.'_

Slowly, the girl clutched the book to her chest, eyes wide and staring without vision at the floor. It was just a legend, right? Nothing more than an adventure story, isn't that what she had told Zelda, all those years ago?

Then why did it all seem so real?

There was something haunting about it, almost like a melody, forgotten in time. What her mother's song had been destined for if Malon hadn't sung it to herself every day.

This young man was almost forgotten to his people. Her blue eyes sparked with tears. They were almost gone in fact, disappeared through disease instead of violent disaster. They had needed a doctor, not a warrior, and their hero had been useless.

Useless...

If something had happened, would his sacrifice have not been in vain? Had something happened?

Her heart was breaking over the thought that he could have been bound to this burden forever without receiving a call. Not that she wished harm upon the Sheikah, but that she wished -

-that he had lived for something after all.

And without thought once more on the reality of the novel, she was out the door, eyes dark from reading all night but saddling a mount quickly anyway and galloping off.

Talon awoke late that morning to no breakfast and the angry suspicion that his daughter had been out all night with a man. His horse was on a one way path barely a half hour after hers to a certain Bombchu shop.

* * *

_I... am remembering._

_It feels terribly odd to be saying so, but I am remembering. What I thought I had forgotten, it's beginning to burn again inside my mind. The blond boy, I remember his face now. I taught him music to unlock the gates of space._

_The woman who looked like me, I remember her as well. She would adjust my mask, make me more comfortable with who I was really._

_I remember the burning pain of creation as well. The point at which my humanity was not quite anymore, I was placed in suspension, but the point at which this awareness began._

_I remember the most wonderful feeling, of being_ there _, being a part of my people. I was them, they, bits and parts of them, were me. It was if I was torn into a million pieces and scattered, yet it did not hurt at all because all of my people were carrying me, and with them I felt more connected than I ever had whole._

_And I remember with pain the beginning of the darkness, of the forgetting. My people flickered out and became fewer. At first it just meant that each carried more of me with them, but as time went on I became too heavy a burden for their souls. I lost parts of me. And that hurt the worst, to still exist and yet be missing a part of oneself._

_As I remember this I am beginning to wonder, with awful clarity, just who exactly is carrying me this time? It takes time to regrow a nation and I have felt these changes in what, I assume through time which I had thought abandoned me, to be only a few hours._

_I am eerily afraid. Not of disappearance now but of existence. Who is carrying me? I am heavy, I need several people to carry this legend that I have become. If one person attempts to carry me alone, I will -_

_-engulf them. My soul is heavy with time, only another protected soul who is not afraid of their appearance changing to suit mine may carry me. I am that weapon that should be clearly labeled 'for emergency only.' I am the dog that bites it's master even as it serves him dutifully._

_I, ironically, am afraid for my savior._

* * *

The gate guards watched in shocked amazement as a horse easily vaulted their lowering drawbridge. Too late they began to protest, just to see the animal and the flying red hair disappear into the town.

Early morning shoppers scattered away from sparking hoofbeats as they hit the cobblestone. Casualties were few, only one loaf of bread pounded into powder. They cursed a fiend with red eyes as they moved back to their business.

The castle patrol let the rider in with no qualms. Recognizing the hair and the stature of the woman atop the horse, they thought they knew what was going on and, though they had never seen her in such a state, they knew that Talon was surely going to be getting it this morning for leaving his daughter again alone to fend for herself. That or the young master Link was in some sort of trouble that he had never entered before. Either way, the gate was opened before the horse was through and the wild woman galloped past without a word, the patrol only shaking their heads and beginning to lay bets on the severity of the punishment.

The knock to the residence lying slightly past the castle was a complete surprise. Standing up from her table, a woman glanced at the clock then shook her head, hands automatically checking her throwing weapons as she moved towards the door. She opened the door with a frown, glancing at the visitor.

Red eyes caused her own to widen, as the slowly going strawberry blond Malon gasped, "Impa."

A hand took the girl's shoulder, grabbing her swiftly and yanking her into the room, the door closing quickly after them. "Farmgirl." Impa's eyes were glued to the book in the girl's arms, and it took a long moment to pry them away from the eye on the cover to the scared red eyes above. "You know his story."

It was not a question. Gulping down tears, Malon nodded quickly. Her heart was aching. Aching for a man who she had selfishly claimed as her own - and unknowingly compared all others against, to their detriment - aching for a people who were almost extinct and not hers, and aching for herself, as she felt the real her slowly slipping away through the power of what was _him_. He was all encompassing, and he was swallowing her whole.

"Why?" Impa's fingers forced the girl to focus her gaze on the older woman. "Why did you read it? Did not The Eye warn you that this was not something to toy with? It is sacred!"

The girl began to shiver as she leaked tears, trying to hold back sobs. Never in her life had she seen Impa yell like this, and the three of them, Link, Zelda, and she, had done enough havoc around the castle to make any nursemaid scream in frustration. The thought was chilling, that even Impa, the impassive Sheikah, was worried, no, _scared_ , of this.

"W-what's happening?" Her voice was hushed, a whisper.

Impa's voice calmed with her words as well, though it still had a very unfamiliar waver. "You are carrying him. His soul, it is beginning to overshadow your own because there are not enough to help you shoulder the burden." Her fingers dropped the girl's chin as she turned away. "And you are not shielded against his coming."

A gulp came from the girl as she turned her gaze to the floor. "I-I thought it was just a story-"

"It is a legend," Impa interrupted, correcting her. "It is our legend, just as the boy will slowly become Hyrule's. And legends are based in truth." The Sheikah took a deep breath as she closed her eyes, then stared firmly out the window where the sun was rising over the trees. She squinted slightly. "But even legends must have their end."

Hearing this, Malon blinked. "What?" She backed up a step, suddenly intimidated. "What do you mean?"

The former nursemaid to Zelda turned to her, eyes coldly determined, barring emotion. "You are not shielded against his coming. I cannot offer that protection after he has already begun. I can only remove that weight from you."

With another step back, Malon's red eyes were opened wide. Her hair swished behind her, now already an inch shorter. "No..."

Impa matched her pace. "It has to be done, no matter if it is my legend. If I do not remove him, he will crush your soul. Unprotected souls have little chance against him." Her hand came up again.

Malon smacked it away. "No! You can't! He's been lost, lost for so many years! I can feel his heart pounding! He's afraid of death!"

Across from her, the woman frowned. "He is Sheikah," she said, dismissing the girl's words.

The hand reached forward once more. This time Malon dodged, throwing her body to the right, even as it seemed to move against her. "I don't care, he is one of us! I read the book," she continued quickly, moving to put the table between her and Impa. "I read all of it, about how the Sheikah allied with the Hylians. He was one of them, he lived half his life with them, the king loved him like a son." Her voice was defiant, ringing in the room. "He is mine as well!"

Slowly Impa lowered her hand and her frown deepened. "You will not release him?" Her eyes narrowed at Malon's impassioned refusal. She held back a sigh. "If you cling to him, I can not get rid of his soul without removing yours."

Inside herself, the farm girl suddenly felt a chill run through her - not her own. The aching turned into an all out eruption in what was her heart, as the soul tried valiantly to free itself. Malon gasped, forced to prop herself up with one hand against the table as she spoke in stuttering breaths, clutching her chest. "I - will not!" She struggled to remain standing. "Find another way!"

A hand hit her shoulder. "Be still, we have time remaining." They were serious but comforting words, directed to the soul inside, and the ache eased from the girl's chest. Impa assisted her to a chair, then moved for the door. "Wait here, I'll return once I have brought someone who has done this before." Her natural red eyes flashed. "From the time I was called a Sage."

The door shut as Malon attempted to breathe evenly and ignore the changes happening to her.

* * *

_I can feel it, there is no wall now. This girl, her emotions are so strong they are burning me, a soul who had been in apathy for so long. Burning me even more than the girl who wore the mask previous. Because she had been protected, and this one was not. Every little change in atmosphere affects me like a tidal wave._

_And even as I am pushed, I let off force as well. Which has shocked me. Two emotions for the price of one, how quaint, and yet how terribly true. I am surprised that I feel so strongly about the issue, but she is right. Though she is Hylian, she is one of mine as well, though her race never knew it, and I am beginning to wonder if any of this would have happened had the Hylians carried me as well. Would I have been forgotten?_

_Then again, if I had not been, the boy would not have arisen, for new heros are only created when the old ones are no where to be found. The children feast on the fallen glory of the parents, it is a cycle. And he probably did more than I could have ever done. Which is painful to admit but true. When I did reappear, I was not powerful enough._

_But though I wonder, I do not really care anymore. The past is the past, but still, she is one of mine and I will not allow one of mine to suffer for the sake of bringing back a lost legend._

_Why does she insist to cling? Please, release me! Do not let me take your existence for mine!_

_The fact that one remembered me, that is enough._

* * *

"What? What are you talking about, Impa?" Link rushed down the hallway, keeping pace with the two women running by his side. "Is it an enemy?" A hand flew to his sword, ready to draw it.

"No," Zelda replied sharply. Her skirts were held up in her hands as she ran as fast as possible while in her heals. The face she wore was strained, full of disbelief. "He is not an enemy." Footsteps pounded down the marble floor. "Who has he taken?"

Impa's lips pressed to a further thinness. "The girl from the ranch."

" _Malon?_ " Link's voice was stunned and he stopped for a moment, only to begin running even faster, moving to sprint ahead, expression murderous.

Zelda's voice rang out again. "I said _no_ , Link!" She didn't even flinch as he spun to glare at her.

"No," she said, continuing to jog forward and forcing him to move at her pace as well. "He is not an enemy and he cannot be attacked with a sword. _Or magic_ ," she added hastily.

The hero was obviously not satisfied with this response, but kept his irritation in. "Where is he?"

"In my rooms," Impa replied, sounding stony. "I would not have called you for this, I should have been able to handle it myself, but the girl refused to release him."

"That's dangerous," Zelda noted, frowning, as Link was left to puzzle it out for himself.

The Sheikah nodded. "I know, but she insisted that we try something else. I thought you might have more ideas since you carried him as well."

The taps of their shoes sounded as the only answer for a moment as Zelda thought to herself, still moving quickly. "Perhaps," she said at length, "though we would need something else to carry his soul." Her eyes shot left, to Link's bewildered expression, though he managed to keep from asking questions. "And probably the Sword of Time."

"I had assumed it would be critical," Impa replied grimly, nearing her quarters.

* * *

Malon sat at the table, staring at a window towards the back of the room where it was still slightly dark. A reflection of herself was staring back at her, and she watched with horrified fascination as her hair continued to lighten, becoming shorter, while her chest flattened out. She didn't even want to begin to think about what would happen lower, but luckily that hadn't begun yet.

The door banging open brought her attention, and she looked over to find three people rushing inside.

Link reached her first. "Malon!" His quick gait came to an immediate stop as he viewed her appearance, his eyes widening as he choked slightly, memories rushing back.

The girl attempted a half smile, wavering with her fear. "I don't look _that_ bad... do I?"

Similarly, Link's voice was strangled. "Sheik." His eyes took in her appearance for a moment, before he wiped his head in Zelda's direction. "But I thought- !"

Shaking her head, the princess moved forward. "I carried the soul temporarily. His appearance replaced mine for a short while."

"Then with Malon-," Link started.

Impa cut him off. "No good. She hasn't been shielded, I cannot disperse him without killing him," she ignored Link's continued choking sounds of dismay, "and he cannot stay without smothering her."

Shaking her head, Princess Zelda shut the door quietly, then moved forward, helping the other girl to stand out of the chair. "I'll do what I can," she said, beginning to shut the blinds around the room, darkening it.

"Fairy boy," Malon whispered, looking to her friend. Her voice came out deeper than usual.

Link gave a half wry, half unsure smile. "Hey, it'll be alright. You're just turning from one friend to another, that's all. Zelda will straighten it out."

She ducked her head, shadowing those red eyes for a moment before glancing back up. "Will - will it hurt?" she asked timidly.

Glancing at Zelda, who paused then shook her head slowly, the blond boy put his hand on her shoulder. "Not a bit."

"Him?"

This made the other three pause. Finished with her chore, Zelda slowly paced over to the girl, taking her hands. "I don't know. It might hurt, I'm not sure. But," she said, looking Malon straight in the eyes, "it'll hurt you both more if he stays."

Taking that statement in, Malon glanced at Link, who was trying his best to look comforting, to Impa, who appeared unsettled, and finally to Zelda, the only calm one, who had a determined glint in her eye. The former redhead took a deep breath then nodded. "Okay."

"Good." Moving now with bold steps, Zelda placed her near the center of the kitchen, moving the table out of the way. "Link! I need you to lay the sword over there," she pointed to a spot a few feet right of Malon, "then take out the ocarina." The boy did as told, taking out his blue instrument.

Impa moved away as Zelda stepped over to Link. She spoke quietly with him, instructing him on the finer points of his role, before going to stand beside Impa. Glancing over at the nervous Malon, Link smiled wanly than began to play.

The Song of Time rang out inside the room, filling it with mournful harmonies that echoed back from each of the corners of the room. Slowly, however, though Malon did not know when it started, variations began to appear in the tune: tucking this in to a shorter phrase, elongating that into a whole theme, pushing and pulling at the stream of time. The sword began to resonate as well, understanding within it's depths what was about to happen.

And in the center of the room, a glimmering shape began to form, taking on the outline of a person of a familiar build, with the face still a nebulous possibility. Malon watched in stunned surprise as the aching within her intensified by a thousand fold, feeling connection to the form. They watched it solidify and become whole as the song wound on. Material suddenly clothed the person in a dark blue, an eye inscribed on the front. Bandages wrapped around the arms and most of the face, while a small tuft of blond hair fell out to cover an eye. Malon's red eyes took it in intently, wondering. And then the song ended, and the body flopped to the floor.

The girl gasped. "What's wrong?" she asked quickly, tensing to move.

Zelda's voice stopped her. "It's fine. The body is what we needed. I had Link open time to retrieve it." Her tone went ironic as she viewed the hero breathing heavily. "Though I doubt he often retrieves things from so long ago. We took it from the moment his soul was sealed to becoming 'Sheik.'" The princess's eyes watched the body. "It now just needs its soul back."

"I have to..." Malon swallowed, "force it out? What if I fail?"

"Nothing," Impa replied, stonily. She ignored Malon's sigh of relief. "He will continue to take over, and your soul will cease to exist."

Her heart beating rapidly once more, aching at once to be free and to remain, the conflicted desires of both parties, Malon stilled and closed her eyes. "I'm ready."

"Then begin," Zelda said simply. "He is not part of you, he has his own body to return to. Let him go."

Nodding, the girl began to push, and she felt the other soul begin to push once more as well, moving with an effort that doubled hers. She could feel it, him slowly withdrawing from her awareness, pulling away. And slowly a melody floated in through her mind, six parts, harmonizing and causing discordance all at once, yet sounding as if they were meant to be that way. The traveling songs that worked through the ocarina.

Listening, she felt herself become ensnared by it once more. This...this was her heritage as well, they were intertwined...

"Stop it!" Zelda's voice, a faint yell in her mind. "Stop clinging to him, you are yourself! You have your own life, your own song!"

Link was yelling as well. "Malon!"

She wasn't paying attention, too entranced. The minuet, bolero, prelude, nocturne, serenade, and requiem all resounding in her mind - strong, firm, beautiful. But quietly, in the background, something else began to sound. A soft melody, reminding her of home. Home, comfort, and of a simple life. It was adventure, running with the wind, but also the quiet revelry in a known bed and peaceful rest. Her mother's song, Epona's song.

Her song.

And she clung to it and released his.

On the floor, the figure gasped, red eyes shooting open as he fought to sit, disoriented. To his left, a strawberry blond, slowly turning redheaded girl collapsed, and with her falling the notes of the ocarina broke off as Link's knees slowly hit the ground, tired from all of his desperate playing.

Having stood still throughout the entire ordeal, Impa finally broke, running to her true relation, shaking his head as he gazed around, looking at everyone with dazed eyes. They seemed happy as they closed with relief, his shoulders slumping.

Slowly Link turned his face to where Zelda was standing. She glanced back at him, then smiled before coming over to grasp his shoulder. Her fingers were still trembling, an outlet for the fear she wouldn't let show, that this plan would fail. "Good job. I'm proud," she said quietly, watching the sleeping Malon breath evenly.

* * *

A few days later, the market place was once again home to a ruckus, but this time from the yearly fair instead of a galloping intruder. Happily, a farm girl tugged around her reluctant friend, visiting all of the stalls. "Oh! These ribbons are so nice, I love them! I wonder, should I buy one this year as well? And you _have_ to try the candied apples!"

"Ah, I really was not intending to-"

Malon looked back, earnest. "You don't eat sweets? They're really quite good, and not that sweet, because the apples are tart."

Hands waved that off rapidly. "No, no, it's just... I was not intending to spend the money I have been granted for myself."

"Oh?" The girl blinked, then slowed down, turning to her companion. "Then what do you want to go look at?"

The blond gave a faint smile back. "I am fine to just follow where you go. I do not know this area very well and am afraid I'll get lost."

Laughing, Malon tucked her arm through his again, moving fast to the next stall. "You can handle yourself anywhere you go, I think." But she didn't release his arm as they continued browsing.

* * *

It was evening when they returned to Lon Lon Ranch, Malon rushing to finish the chores she had left behind as Talon easily welcomed his guests with large glasses of milk. His knuckles were slightly bruised, but he showed them off proudly, saying that the other man was by far worse off. When Link slyly asked about the well-being of the Bombchu shop assistant in an offhand manner, Talon glowed with self satisfaction while his daughter looked off with embarrassment and mumbled something about over protective parents. Sitting beside the smirking hero of time, Sheik raised an eyebrow but did not comment.

Two rounds of Lon Lon Milk later and the two young men deemed it time to go. Talon warmly shook Sheik's hand, surprising the man and slightly unsettling him, while he spoke. "It's nice that my Malon has people like yon Link there and you to look after her." He leaned in carefully. "I don't always trust these city folks, always trying to get the best deal. Sheikah are more trustworthy."

"Thank you, I believe," the man replied wryly, bowing quickly before moving off.

Talon quickly swooped upon Link next, as Malon made her farewells to Sheik. "Nice friend ye've got there, boy! Real polite and all. Tell him he can stop by whenever he wants for a quick spot of milk and such."

Smiling, Link nodded. "I will. I'm pretty sure Malon would say the same, which is important because she does the cooking."

"Well, I suppose that _would_ be the important part, wouldn't it?" The man guffawed slightly, then walked his guest to the door. Sheik was already beside the gate, waiting. "Be seeing ya?"

With a promise and a handshake, Link waved goodbye to Malon then strode out with his friend, leading Epona beside them. He slid a sidelong glance to Sheik, who was gazing thoughtfully back at the ranch. "Nice people, huh?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes, pleasant indeed." The reply was distracted, not quite focused on what had been said. Shrugging it off, Link let the silence permeate the trip. He was not one big on words when they weren't needed.

Surprisingly, it was Sheik who broke the calm the next time. "She's a very courageous girl."

The blond boy blinked. "Malon? Yes. She's always been. I think it's the responsibility of taking care of her father."

"And very nice," Sheik continued quietly.

Thinking the compliments and his new - but also old - friend's manner slowly over to himself, Link began to smile. He hid it with a hand as he spoke. "Well, most of the time I'd say so."

"She is," the other man confirmed, continuing to walk back towards Hyrule Castle.

Epona wickered behind them, while Link whistled innocently to himself. Finally, he gave in to temptation. "Sheik, are you perhaps thinking about courting her?"

The mysterious man remained quiet on the topic, turning instead to a different one. "We were once connected. She is one of mine, and I was hers."

"How come you don't say that about Zelda?" Curious eyes turned.

"She was separate," Sheik said simply. "I was only her mask."

"Hmm," was all that was commented in reply. The boy in the green tunic continued walking, spotting the wall sconces in the distance. His next question came out naturally, as if he wasn't that interested in the answer but just wanted to converse. "I wonder, why was Malon blushing when we left?"

Red glanced blandly into strictly innocent blue. They turned back to the path after a moment. "I am not here to answer all of your questions. Perhaps she had a cold?"

"Then we should visit tomorrow," Link suggested, the smile obvious in his tone.

Footsteps moved in tandem across the field. "If you wish," Sheik replied easily, hand brushing briefly across the scarf with the eye that covered his chest, hitting the candied apple inside. Just recently, it had replaced a blue ribbon, given with the comment that he thought it matched her eyes.

Her shy smile had meant more than the treat.


End file.
